


Wet Sand

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Deliberate Wetting, Desperation, Omorashi, Peeing in Strange Places, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin needs the bathroom while at the beach with Sousuke. He knows it’s okay to pee in the sea but that’s difficult when they’re not in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this but yeah

It was the beginning of summer in Japan and Rin was currently melting away on the beach with Sousuke. He wasn’t a big fan of the heat to be honest but he had let himself get dragged along by Sousuke, who was in need of a day away from the campus. He did enjoy the beach though, it wasn’t very crowded because the holidays hadn’t started yet so it was easy to relax. Sousuke was reading a book for his English class, a book Rin finished a while ago. It was due this week so Sousuke had some catching up to do. That’s why Rin decided not to bother him, even though he really wanted to go back into the ocean. He decided he didn’t want to go for a swim alone so he drank a bottle of water to cool himself off.

There were a few little kids playing next to them. They reminded Rin of himself. He used to love the beach when he was a child. On the rare days that his dad was home, he took Rin to the beach. In wintertime he was mesmerized by the big waves and in summertime he could spend hours playing in the sand. When his dad died, his mom took him as often as she could to the beach because he always looked happy when he was there. Rin smiled at the memory. It wasn’t always easy for his mom to have a beach day with a boy that kept wanting to swim and a small toddler but she did it anyways. “Daddy I have to go potty!” One of the kids yelled while holding his crotch and doing a potty dance. “Come on, let’s get you in the water then.” The dad grabbed the hand of the little boy while the other boy, probably his brother, stayed with their mom.

That was another thing Rin’s dad had taught him. It’s okay to pee in the sea. He could clearly remember that day. He had only been potty trained for about a month when his dad had taken him to the beach again. It was a nice day and Rin was building a sandcastle while his dad read a magazine, when he suddenly realized he needed a wee. Usually he would just wet his swimsuit while playing, not even realizing what he was doing, but now that he was potty trained he knew he had to wee in the potty. He quickly pushed a hand between his legs and got up. “Gotta wee daddy!” He had said, squirming. “Alright, you can do a wee in the water. Do you want me to carry you or can you make it?” His dad had said. Rin shook his head. “No daddy, wanna wee in the potty!” Rin’s dad smiled and crouched down to Rin’s level. “I know you want to wee in the potty and I’m proud of you for remembering! But there are no potties on the beach so you have to do it in the sea. Everybody goes potty in the ocean buddy.” Rin looked at his father like he doubted his words. “Really?” His dad nodded. “Yes, really. Now come on, before we’re too late.”

Rin had reluctantly followed his father to the sea and when they got there he bit his lip. “I don’t want to wee in the water daddy,” he whispered. “It’s okay Rin, I’ll come with you.” His dad had grabbed his hand and led him into the water. “Now you have to squat and then you can go,” he instructed. Rin squatted obediently but nothing happened, no matter how hard he pushed. “It won’t come out, I want the potty,” he whined. “Just relax and pretend you’re on the potty,” his dad told him. Rin relaxed and closed his eyes, and suddenly he was weeing into the water. It felt warm and strange, kind of like weeing in the shower but still a lot different. It definitely wasn’t bad like he had expected. When he finished he got up. “Done!” “Good job Rin, let me help you rinse out your swimsuit and then we can go back. How are you doing with that sandcastle?”

After that day Rin had realized how convenient it was to wee in the water and never asked for the bathroom again at the beach, nor at the pool. He still pissed in the water most of the times, he just didn’t like to admit it. Just like now. The memory had made him realize he needed to pee but he didn’t want to go alone in the water, nor did he want to ask Sousuke to come with him. He would just have to wait and besides, he didn’t even need to go that badly. There was no problem. To convince himself a bit more he drank some water. Sousuke was still immersed in his book and showed no signs of being done. Rin decided to grab the magazine he brought to kill some time. Sousuke probably wouldn’t be able to concentrate for more than an hour. It was a magazine about swimming and while Rin found the content very interesting, it also made him need the bathroom a bit more. He didn’t even notice it at first, but after a few minutes he realized he was pressing his crotch into the towel he was laying on. He wasn’t desperate yet though, just uncomfortable. Nothing he couldn’t handle.

By the time Rin had finished his magazine, he was getting desperate. He was still laying on his stomach so he could press his crotch into the towel and his legs together without Sousuke noticing, but this position also meant that he was laying down on his bladder. “Hey Sousuke, do you want to get into the water for a bit?” he tried, hoping Sousuke needed a break from reading. “No thanks, I’ve almost finished the book. Besides, it’s too hot now. I’d rather stay in the shadow for a few minutes more. We’ll go back into the sea when I’m done, okay?” Rin moaned, that would take so long. Sousuke had indeed almost finished the book but he couldn’t read very fast when it came to English, it would still take at least thirty minutes. Rin knew how quickly he could go from being desperate to about to explode. Maybe he just had to go pee on his own. He didn’t want to stay away for long though, but if he immediately went back to his towel after peeing everybody would know what he had done.

He was still contemplating his options when he realized it was getting warm and wet in his swimsuit. Shocked, he got up on his knees but that only made him leak a bit more. This time it dripped onto the towel, clearly visible for everybody who just happened to look. Rin got back on his stomach as fast as he could, wincing when he felt the wet fabric. Fortunately, Sousuke was too busy with his book to see anything. He squeezed his muscles as hard as he could, trying to keep the little dribbles from escaping, but it didn’t work as well as he wanted. He wasn’t full on peeing yet but it did get wetter on his towel. He looked at Sousuke and his book. The boy had approximately five pages left, which wasn’t much, but Rin doubted he could wait for him to finish. The only two options he had right now were staying where he was and ruining his towel, or making a run for it and try to get as much as he could in the ocean.

He decided to go for the latter, but just as he got up on his knees his bladder gave up. Rin froze while small rivers of wee started to run down his legs and soak the towel, before combining into a bigger stream that splattered onto the fabric. When he realized what was happening he grabbed the magazine and pushed it to his crotch to catch the pee. It only resulted in the magazine and his hands getting soaked. There was a puddle between his knees and the only thing Rin could do was look at it and watch it grow. By now he had finally managed the thing he had wanted for the last few hours; grab Sousuke’s attention. The dark haired boy had put his book down to see how Rin fully wet himself on his own towel. He felt a bit bad, he hadn’t even realized the boy had needed the bathroom.

When Rin was done he dropped the magazine and didn’t dare to look at Sousuke. He was such a baby, even when he was a child he was able to get to the ocean. Sousuke was going to make fun of him, that was for sure. “Rin..” “Don’t laugh at me, this is your fault!” Rin snapped, tears forming in his eyes. Sousuke wasn’t sure how it was his fault, but he decided not to comment on it while Rin was so upset. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m your friend. Come here,” he made Rin sit next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Fortunately, Rin didn’t push him away. “What happened, Rin? Did you not realize you needed a wee? Or did you just wait too long?” Sousuke asked softly while rubbing his back. Rin shrugged while aggressively rubbing in his eyes to get rid of the tears. “It’s okay either way, accidents happen. I’m not going to make fun of you or ditch you. We’re just going to the water to clean your swimsuit and legs and then we’ll get rid of that magazine,” Sousuke told Rin. He grabbed the boy’s hand and helped him up before walking to the ocean together.

Rin hated when he acted like this but he couldn’t help it, Sousuke helping him and talking to him in such a soft manner always made him feel calm. When they got in the water Sousuke helped him rinse his swimsuit just like his dad always did. “There, now you’re all clean. How about we’ll relax on our towels some more before going home? We can share mine, don’t worry about it.” Rin nodded and wanted to start walking back towards the beach but Sousuke stopped him. “I need to piss first,” he said, blushing a bit. Rin frowned. “I thought you hated it when I pissed in the water?” “Yeah, when you go in the pool water you idiot,” he said fondly. “The ocean is fine, it’s big enough. Now let me do my thing.” Rin could see Sousuke relax and actually felt the water getting warm for a second.

When Sousuke was done he rinsed his swimsuit and walked back to their towels with Rin. When Rin saw his ruined towel he almost started crying again but Sousuke quickly pushed him onto his own towel. “I’ll throw this away,” he said, picking up the soaked magazine. “Too bad, I actually wanted to read this too,” he said before throwing it in the trashcan. “Shut up you dick,” Rin said, but Sousuke was glad to see him smile at least a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
